


A Typical Day

by Lastsyns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jack being Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: Gwen overhears Jack and Ianto but everything might not be what it seems





	A Typical Day

It was a slow day at Torchwood for a change. Gwen was working on the rift computer when she heard noises coming from the hub showers. She ignored them at first as she continued to type up the report she had been working on. That was until the noises got louder.

"Harder," Jack complained loudly. Gwen sighed, while she was well aware that Jack and Ianto spent part of their time making love rather than working, they had established rules after she grew tired of walking in on them in various stages of nudity. Jack had promised to keep his extra activities to his office or bedroom where she couldn't accidentally walk in on them.

"You're never going to get it off, if you don't pull harder," Jack's voice echoed sounding frustrated. Irritated now, Gwen pushed her chair back from her desk, heading towards the showers. As she drew closer she heard Ianto's voice for the first time.

"You're the one who got yourself in this position, I am just trying to help," Ianto informed Jack.

"Just let go, I'll do it myself," Jack snipped back.

"I've got it, sir, you just need to sit still," Ianto told him.

"Captain Harkness," Gwen snapped as she stopped outside of the showers. "I thought that we agreed to keep this upstairs."

"Go away, Gwen," Jack yelled at her.

"Jack," Gwen started.

"I said go," Jack screamed louder, that ended in a shriek of what sounded like pain.

"Got it," Ianto exclaimed happily. A string of swear words escaped Jack's mouth confusing Gwen. Not sure she wanted to know, Gwen returned to her desk to finish her work.


End file.
